Memento Mori
by rahma12desti
Summary: The Sequel of : Demion; The Story of Wasted Angel 'Ayolah Tae, bahkan Jungkook tidak segugup ini.. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan ' Aku bersedia' dan baam.. Semuanya selesai, dan kau hanya tinggal berciuman setelahnya..' \KookV/
1. Chapter 1

**Memento Mori**

( **The Sequel of : Demion; The Story of Wasted Angel** )

Title: Best Moment in Life

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, and OC's

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, YAOI, Marriage life

Length: Chaptered

Rate: T

****Chapter 1****

Taehyung tak henti-hentinya meremas gaun berwarna pastel yang tengah dikenakan sang Ibu. Ia seolah tak peduli dengan bekas yang akan ditimbulkan nantinya, kecuali melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menghalau gugup yang menderanya.

''Hei, tidak perlu terlalu gugup.. Tenang saja..'', entah sudah keberapa kalinya Taehyung mendengar kalimat ini keluar dari bibir yang berbeda. Pertama dari sang Ibu, kedua dari bibi Nayeon, kekasih Ayahnya. Ia rasa ia juga pernah mendengar Seokjin, Jimin , juga Jihyun istri Hoseok mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi tetap saja, semua itu tidak dapat membuatnya tenang.

''Ayolah Tae, bahkan Jungkook tidak segugup ini.. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan ' Aku bersedia' dan _baam_.. Semuanya selesai, dan kau hanya tinggal berciuman setelahnya..'', Taehyung tidak menngubris ucapan Jimin dan malah memandang wajah sang ibu dengan raut memelas bak kucing dibuang.

''Bagaimana kalau aku menjatuhkan cincinnya? Bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba bersin? Bagaimana kalau aku tersandung kakiku sendiri? Bagaimana-'', jemari lentik Yeonhee menutup bibir Taehyung yang tidak berhenti berprasangka buruk.

Yeonhee menangkup pipi putranya,''Bagaimana kalau Jungkook menangkap cincinnya sebelum jatuh? Bagaimana kalau Jungkook menciummu sebelum kau bersin? Bagaimana kalau Ayah menahan lenganmu sebelum kau jatuh hmm?'', Taehyung terdiam mendengar kata-kata ibunya.

''Ini hari bahagiamu, _sayang_.. Nikmatilah dengan senyuman _okey_?'', hening sekejap sebelum Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk. Yeonhee tersenyum manis sebelum mencium kening putranya lama.

''Sekarang ayo berdiri karena ayahmu sudah menjemputmu..'', Taehyung sontak menoleh kearah sang Ayah yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

''Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar?'', suara bariton Daehyun terdengar. Yeonhee kembali mencium kening Taehyung sementara Nayeon memilih mengusap surai calon putranya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pasangan Ayah dan Anak tersebut.

Taehyung melirik Cartier cantik di pergelangan tangannya sebelum menghembuskan nafas pelan kemudian berdiri menghampiri sang Ayah. "Kenapa kau cepat sekali besar _eoh_? Ayah jadi merasa tua..", Taehyung terkikik mendengar gurauan sang Ayah. Ia sedikit terkesiap saat Daehyun mengusap keningnya.

"Sudah siap?", Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ayo kita segera keluar..", Taehyung segera memeluk lengan kekar sang Ayah. Berjalan berdampingan dengan diiringi tatapan kagum para tamu juga alunan piano yang dimainkan Yoongi.

.

.

"Aku bersedia", suara Taehyung disambut senyuman dan tepuk tangan riuh para tamu. Taehyung sedikit melirik kearah sang Ibu yang tengah sibuk mengusap sudut matanya yang basah.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lega sebelum tersenyum kikuk dengan pipi memerah saat sang Pendeta kembali bersuara. Ia dan Jungkook memang sering berciuman, tapi lain halnya kalau di depan umum seperti ini.

Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang hingga terasa akan keluar dari rongga dadanya saat Jungkook mendekatinya. Jemari Jungkook mengusap pipi Taehyung lembut sebelum memiringkan kepalanya. Taehyung dapatmerasakan hembusan nafas Jungkook menerpa wajahnya lalu...

 _Cup_

Tepuk tangan dan siulan para tamu undangan mengiringi ciuman manis Jungkook dan Taehyung. Rona merah yang kontras menghiasi wajah mereka. Kim Taehyung kini telah menjadi Jeon Taehyung. Rasa bahagia yang membuncah membuat Jungkook tak sanggup berkata-kata selain melayangkan kecupan panjang di kening Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung tertawa riang memasuki sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar bercat putih dengan pekarangan yang luas dan pagar sewarna tanah. Ia terpekik senang saat melihat kolam renang di bagian belakang rumahnya. Lalu dimana Jungkook? Pemuda surai arang itu sibuk membawa barang dari mobil ke dalam rumah. Jungkook sedikit khawatir mendapati Taehyung berlari kearahnya, "Tae, Jangan la-",

 _Brugh_

Belum tuntas Jungkook memperingati Taehyung, si surai merah sudah terhuyung akibat tersandung kakinya sendiri. Beruntung Jungkook sudah menyambutnya sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh menyentuh lantai yang dingin.

''Lain kali jangan lari-lari lagi, _arachi?_ '', Jungkook mengusap surai merah Taehyung yang berada di pangkuannya. Kening Jungkook berkerut saat Taehyung menggeleng imut,''Kan Kookie ada untuk menangkapku seperti ini. Jadi aku bisa terus berlari kapanpun..'', Taehyung tersenyum manis di akhir kalimatnya.

Jungkook mendengus mendengarnya, sebelum membimbing tangan Taehyung melingkari lehernya. Menyelipkan lengannya di bagian belakang paha Taehyung sebelum berdiri dengan menggendong Taehyung ala koala.

Awalnya Taehyung terkesiap namun selanjutnya ia tertawa senang. Jungkook melangkahkan tungkainya membawa Taehyung ke halaman belakang rumahnya, membiarkan para pekerja melanjutkan tugasnya.

''Aku tidak tahu ternyata suamiku yang tampan ini ternyata sekaya ini..'', Jungkook terkekeh sembari mengusap pipi Taehyung yang kembali duduk di pangkuannya, dengan wajah berhadapan juga kaki ramping Taehyung yang melingkari pinggangnya. ''Sepertinya istriku yang cantik ini lupa siapa mendiang Ayah mertuanya..'', obsidian Taehyung membola membuat Jungkook kembali terkekeh. Ia tahu Taehyung tidak pernah lupa, Taehyung hanya ingin menggodanya.

Mendiang Ayah Jungkook adalah CEO di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan. Beruntung saat tragedi Migod, perusahaan ini tidak hancur dan dikelola oleh Paman Jungkook. Namun tak lama lagi, Jungkook yang harus menerima tongkat estafet perusahaan Ayahnya. Dengan penghasilan dalam hitungan triliun, mendapatkan rumah semegah ini bukan masalah besar bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Raut wajah Taehyung berubah sedih begitu mengingat bahwa setelah 2 minggu ini, Jungkook akan mulai bekerja dan ia akan kesepian di rumah. ''Hei, ada apa?'', Tanya Jungkook menyadari perubahan raut sang istri.

''Aku akan kesepian setelah ini..'', bibir Taehyung yang mengerucut menggoda Jungkook untuk menciumnya. Sebelah tangan Jungkook berada di tengkuk Taehyung sementara yang lainnya meremas pinggang ramping Taehyung. Jemari lentik Taehyung meremas surai arang Jungkook saat pemuda itu memperdalam ciumannya.

Suara deheman seseorang menghentikan ciuman mereka. Jungkook segera menoleh ke belakang sementara Taehyung menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jungkook.

''Semua barang sudah selesai dipindahkan dan diatur seperti yang anda inginkan, tuan'', suara pekerja ini terdengar gugup saat obsidiannya berhadapan dengan onyx Jungkook. Pekerja ini segera beranjak pergi begitu Jungkook bersuara.

''Baiklah, terima kasih''

Jungkook menarik pelan bahu Taehyung agar kembali berhadapan dengannya, menangkup pipi Taehyung lalu mengecup bibir merahnya kilat. Taehyung menelan ludahnya saat Jungkook menatapnya penuh arti.

''Ayo kita buat baby, jadi kau takkan kesepian sayang..''

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang menyelinap masuk melalui celah jendela mengusik salah satu dari dua orang pemuda yang bergelung di balik selimutnya. Si surai arang yakni Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan pandangannya.

Senyuman terlukis di wajah tampannya ketika ia menoleh ke samping, tepat dimana sosok surai merah terpejam dengan begitu indah. Jungkook tak pernah bosan memandangi karya Tuhan yang begitu indah dan mengagumkan ini.

Bulu mata lentik yang menghiasi obsidiannya, rahang tegas namun tak mengganggu sisi cantik rupanya, juga bibir merah muda yang menjadi candu baginya membuat Jungkook tak dapat mengalihkan atensinya dari sosok Taehyung yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Dengan amat pelan Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Jemarinya mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan begitu lembut, mengecup pelipis Taehyung seolah mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya.

Namun seketika Jungkook tertawa tanpa suara saat Taehyung terlihat terusik, keningnya yang berkerut juga bibirnya yang mengeluarkan desahan kesal diakhiri nama Jungkook. Tampak begitu manis dengan matanya yang masih setia terpejam.

Jungkook menahan nafasnya saat Taehyung meringsut mendekat ke pelukannya, membiarkan Taehyung membaringkan kepalanya di paha dan memeluk pinggang Jungkook. Beruntung Jungkook sempat mengenakan celananya meskipun tidak mengenakan atasan apapun.

Dengan telaten Jungkook mengusap helaian surai merah Taehyung, sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap punggung polos Taehyung. Jungkook sontak menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika lenguhan Taehyung terdengar.

''Pagi, Kookie'', sapa Taehyung sambil mengucek matanya, membuat Jungkook tak bisa menahan senyumannya. ''Pagi juga, Sayang'', sapanya balik.

Taehyung menarik pelan tangan Jungkook, melirik Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan sang suami. Jarum yang lebih pendek menunjuk angka 8 sementara jarum panjang menunjuk angka 1. Sudah lewat pukul 8 ternyata.

Dengan lemas Taehyung bergerak bangkit dari posisi nyamannya namun detik selanjutnya ia terduduk di pangkuan Jungkook. Dengan nyaman Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah pemuda manis di pangkuannya,''Sejak kapan Baby Lion-ku jadi semanja ini hmm?'', tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Jungkook,

Taehyung semakin meringsut ke pelukan Jungkook, mencari kehangatan karena berbeda dengan Jungkook, dirinya tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Jungkook mencuri kecupan di bibir manis Taehyung, membuat pipi Taehyung bersemu merah.

Sepertinya Taehyung memang harus segera bangun jika tidak ingin kecupan tadi berlanjut.

.

.

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Memento Mori**

( **The Sequel of : Demion; The Story of Wasted Angel** )

Title: Moody Tae?!

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, and OC's

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, YAOI, Marriage life,Mpreg

Length: Chaptered

Rate: T

****Chapter 2****

~Moody Tae?!~

Daehyun terkejut mendapati kehadiran Taehyung di depan pintu rumahnya, sendirian, tanpa ada sosok Jeon Jungkook. Lalu apa masalahnya?

Masalahnya adalah Taehyung sedang mengandung buah cintanya bersama Jungkook. Dan tiba-tiba saja si surai merah ini sudah ada di depan pintu. Demi tuhan, ini baru pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Suhu minus pagi ini tidak baik untuk Taehyung. Apalagi putranya ini tidak mengenakan pakaian hangat sebagaimana harusnya.

Tak hanya Daehyun yang terkejut, Nayeon pun sama. Wanita cantik ini segera menggiring Taehyung masuk ke kamar tamu dan langsung menyelimutinya. Dengan tergesa ia melangkah menuju counter dapur kemudian kembali dengan secangkir coklat panas di tangannya. Gurat khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Meskipun bukan ibu kandung Taehyung, ia menyayangi putra tirinya itu sebagaimana layaknya seorang ibu pada umumnya. Daehyun juga Nayeon tak perlu lagi bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dengan melihat Taehyung yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil sibuk melepas baterai ponselnya membuat pasangan ini mengerti akan satu hal.

Taehyung sedang moody dan marah pada Jungkook. Lagi. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Jungkook mendengus kesal saat lagi-lagi suara wanita operator yang menyapa telinganya. Ia tampak kacau dengan surai hitamnya yang berantakan.

Usai mengetikkan pesan untuk sekretarisnya agar mengosongkan jadwalnya, Jungkook kembali menghubungi Taehyung meskipun hasilnya nihil.

Hampir saja Jungkook menghanguskan ponsel di tangannya jika saja benda itu tidak berdering.

 _1 new message_

 _From: Daehyun abeonim_

 _Subject: Taehyung_

 _Seperti biasa, Taehyung bersama kami. Jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja._

Jungkook sontak menghembuskan nafas lega. Saat ini yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Menunggu Taehyung menghubunginya. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan 2 bulan ini semenjak kehamilan Taehyung.

.

.

Daehyun dan Nayeon tak sanggup menyembunyikan senyum mereka saat melihat Taehyung mulai memandangi ponselnya yang mengenaskan. Setelah menghabiskan dua piring pancake juga semangkuk besar salad buah buatan Nayeon, tampaknya Taehyung mulai merindukan suaminya. Ia tampak tak fokus menikmati tayangan drama di depannya. Bahkan toples cookies yang sejak tadi di pangkuannya kini terlupakan begitu saja di atas meja.

"Kookie", gumamnya sambil sedikit terisak. Obsidiannya mulai berembun dan tak lama, ia segera memasang baterai ponselnya dengan tergesa. Detik selanjutnya, Taehyung sudah menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, menghubungi Jungkook-nya. Dan Daehyun juga Nayeon hanya memandang dari kejauhan.

 _'Tae?'_

"Kookie, kau dimana?", tanya Taehyung dengan suara parau begitu mendengar suara Jungkook.

 _'Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Tae Sayang.. Sekarang kau dimana?',_

Taehyung sempat mengira Jungkook akan marah namun perkiraannya salah. Suara lembut Jungkook membuat Taehyung merasa menyesal sudah kabur setelah membuat suaminya marah. Harusnya ia tahu Jungkook lelah, ia malah merengek dan menangis saat Jungkook tak sengaja membentaknya.

 _'Tae? Kau masih disana sayang? Maaf aku_ _membentakmu tadi..'_

See? Bahkan sekarang Jungkook meminta maaf. Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam sambil sesekali terisak.

 _'Hei sayang, kau menangis? Ayolah, jangan menangis.. Katakan dimana kau sekarang, aku akan menjemputmu setelah itu kita jalan-jalan, okey?'_

Taehyung mengusap sudut matanya yang basah, "Janji?", cicitnya.

 _'Aku janji. Kita akan pergi kemanapun yang kau mau..'_

Taehyung mengusap bagian bawah hidungnya dengan lengan bajunya. "Aku di tempat ayah.. Bawakan Hoodie-ku dan juga selimut Bunny..", terdengar suara kekehan Jungkook sebelum Taehyung memutuskan panggilannya.

.

.

 _'Aku di tempat ayah.. Bawakan Hoodie-ku dan juga selimut Bunny..'_

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar permintaan lucu Taehyung. Meskipun begitu Jungkook tetap mengabulkannya. Dengan sigap tangannya meraih Hoodie abu-abu di antara tumpukan pakaian Taehyung, juga selimut bayi berwarna putih dengan motif kelinci diatasnya.

Yang Taehyung sebut Bunny tadi bukan karena selimutnya bermotif kelinci. Bunny itu panggilan kesayangan mereka untuk sang bayi di kandungan Taehyung. Setelah mendapatkan benda-benda permintaan Taehyung, Jungkook segera mengemudikan Lambourghini-nya menuju rumah sang Ayah mertua.

.

.

Mendengar suara deru mobil, membuat Taehyung terpekik pelan sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu. Detik selanjutnya, Taehyung sudah berada di dekapan hangat Jungkook.

"Tae, biarkan Jungkook duduk dulu..", ucapan sang ibu tiri membuat Taehyung menunjukkan senyum kotaknya yang lucu. Dengan semangat Taehyung menggiring Jungkook menuju sofa, membuat Daehyun juga Nayeon terkekeh melihatnya.

Daehyun mendekati Jungkook juga Taehyung sementara Nayeon melangkah menuju counter dapur. Tangan putihnya dengan lihai membuat beberapa potong sandwich, lalu memasukkannya ke kotak bekal.

Ia juga menyiapkan buah segar yang sudah dikupas, susu ibu hamil untuk Taehyung, juga beberapa botol jus buah dan air mineral dan memasukkannya kedalam paper bag. Nayeon kemudian melangkah menuju tengah dimana yang lain berada. Ia meletakkan paper bag tersebut di samping paper bag yang dibawa Jungkook.

Taehyung sedikit melongokkan kepalanya, mengintip isi paper bag yang dibawa Nayeon. Tak lama, ia terpekik senang lalu memandang Nayeon takjub sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya.

' _'_ _Nayeon Eomma Jjang!_ ''

Nayeon hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian Taehyung. Daehyun dan Jungkook mungkin masih akan mengobrol jika saja si manis di samping Jungkook ini tidak merengek sambil memainkan kancing di lengan kemeja Jungkook.

''Kookie..Jalan-jalan?'', Daehyun dan Nayeon tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang berbisik-bisik pada Jungkook. Jungkook juga ikut tersenyum sembari mengangguk menanggapi bisikan Taehyung.

''Sepertinya ada yang tidak sabar untuk jalan-jalan hmm? Ya sudah, pergilah.. hati-hati di jalan okey?'', titah Daehyun sembari mengusak surai Taehyung yang mengangguk semangat sambil sibuk menarik lengan Jungkook. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk mengambil paper bag diatas meja.

Saat Jungkook sibuk berpamitan, ia tak menyadari Taehyung-nya sudah berlari seolah tak mengingat bahwa ia sedang hamil. Begitu Taehyung hendak membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan dengan pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Membuat tubuhnya terdorong dan hilang keseimbangan.

Brugh

Nafas Jungkook memburu sambil menatap nyalang orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. ''Tae, kau tidak apa-apa?'', tanyanya khawatir pada sosok manis dalam dekapannya. Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis,''Kan ada Kookie, jadi aku baik-baik saja..''

Jungkook menghela nafas lega sebelum membantu Taehyung berdiri. Sementara sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu tampak tegang dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia segera membungkuk sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf begitu Jungkook menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?", desis Jungkook. Pemuda itu hanya sanggup menunduk tak berani menatap Onyx Jungkook .

"Eey, tidak apa-apa eumm..."

"Jinyoung",ujar pemuda itu cepat melihat Taehyung tampak kebingungan. Taehyung tersenyum sambil memeluk lengan Jungkook. "Tidak apa-apa Jinyoung-ssi. Iyakan Kookie?", Taehyung tersenyum namun matanya memandang tajam Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau mengangguk meskipun tak rela.

"Kami pergi dulu..", pamit Taehyung dan Jinyoung memiringkan tubuhnya membiarkan Taehyung melewatinya. Jungkook berhenti sejenak di depan Jinyoung, mengeluarkan decakan kesal sebelum melengos pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung yang menghembuskan nafas lega.

.

.

''Kookie, aku malas. Ayo kita pulang saja..''

Taehyung itu cantik.

Taehyung sedang hamil.

Dan Jungkook sangat mencintainya.

Beruntunglah Taehyung berkat tiga fakta itu, Jungkook tidak jadi merubahnya menjadi daging panggang. Jungkook dengan segala kesabarannya, harus rela memutar balik mobilnya yang sudah menempuh 10 km jauhnya dan kembali ke rumah berkat ultimatum Taehyung.

Senyuman manis merekah di bibir Taehyung. Obsidiannya tak lepas memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela mobil yang tengah bergerak. Beruntung Taehyung mau menuruti titah Jungkook untuk menutup jendelanya, jadi Jungkook tidak perlu khawatir Taehyung akan kedinginan.

''Kookie..'', panggilan Taehyung dibalas gumaman oleh Jungkook. Taehyung tampak ragu, terbukti dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit juga jemarinya yang tak berhenti bergerak. Sadar Taehyungnya terdiam, Jungkook pun mengalihkan atensinya dari kemudi dan jalanan di depannya.

''Ada apa sayang? Apa Bunny ingin sesuatu?'', Jungkook terkekeh geli melihat Taehyung yang langsung menoleh dan mengangguk dengan semangat begitu ia bertanya. Jungkook hanya berharap Taehyung tidak ingin makan es krim di cuaca yang sedingin ini.

''Bunny ingin makan es krim lemon..''

Onyx Jungkook membulat dan hal itu justru membuat obsidian Taehyung berkaca-kaca. Bahkan kini isakannya mulai terdengar. Sepertinya Jungkook harus bersiap-siap tidur di sofa malam ini.

.

.

END


	3. Chapter 3

**Memento Mori**

( **The Sequel of : Demion; The Story of Wasted Angel** )

Title: Not too Strong

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, and OC's

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, YAOI, Marriage life,Mpreg

Length: Chaptered

Rate: T

****Chapter 3****

Jungkook tersenyum memandangi bayi mungil yang tertidur di box bayi di samping ranjang Taehyung yang juga terpejam dengan selang infuse terhubung pada lengannya. Lapisan epidermis bayi perempuan itu tampak memerah dan begitu rapuh, membuat Jungkook sangsi untuk menyentuhnya bahkan seujung jaripun.

Rasanya Jungkook ingin menangis melihat keajaiban di depan matanya. Mendengar suara tangisannya beberapa jam yang lalu untuk pertama kalinya membuat Jungkook tak berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih pada Taehyung yang telah melahirkan keajaiban untuknya.

Kesabarannya menghadapi Taehyung selama 9 bulan terbayar begitu bayi perempuan ini terlahir ke dunia. Awalnya Jungkook begitu khawatir saat Taehyung tak berhenti meringis kesakitan. Ketika dokter memberitahunya mengenai kondisi Taehyung dan memintanya memilih antara Taehyung atau bayinya sempat membuatnya begitu frustasi.

Dan kini bayinya telah lahir dengan sehat. Begitu cantik. Begitu menggemaskan dan bercahaya.

Namun tidak dengan Taehyung-nya.

Jungkook mengalihkan atensinya pada Taehyung. Dadanya bergerak fruktuatif membuktikan dirinya masih menghirup oksigen. Namun kedua obsidiannya masih terpejam entah sampai kapan.

Jungkook membawa ibu jarinya mengusap bagian bawah kelopak mata Taehyung yang sedikit membengkak. Kemudian beralih menuju pelipis Taehyung, mengusapnya lembut seolah Taehyung adalah berlian yang begitu rapuh.

Jungkook membaringkan kepalanya di atas bantal Taehyung, tepat di samping kepala Taehyung. Jemari Jungkook menggenggam erat jemari Taehyung yang terbebas dari jarum infuse, mengusapnya lembut menyalurkan kehangatan.

Jungkook hanya bisa berharap efek anestesi pada tubuh Taehyung segera berakhir dan kelopak mata nya dapat segera membuka menampilkan obsidian indah milik Taehyung.

''Tae, kau harus segera bangun sebelum putri kita. Arachi?''

''Kau tahu sayang? Putri kita cantik sekali.. Sepertimu..''

''Aku belum memberinya nama. Aku takut kau tidak suka nama yang akan kuberikan jadi aku menunggumu bangun dulu..''

''Karena itu, kau harus segera bangun..''

Dan Jungkook terus saja berbicara seolah Taehyung memang mendengarnya. Ia tak menyadari eksistensi Yoongi dan yang lainnya yang memandangnya miris dari balik pintu.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi juga lainnya kembali ke ruangan Taehyung, ia mendapati Jungkook sudah tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kepala bertumpu di samping kepala Taehyung. Sejenak mereka menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya pemuda itu dapat beristirahat. Sudah hampir 24 jam Jungkook terjaga dan itu membuat semuanya khawatir.

Yoongi bahkan tidak yakin Jungkook mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia makan. Efek kekalutannya pada sosok Taehyung. Tangan Seokjin terulur mengambil sehelai selimut dari dalam lemari kecil di pojok ruangan lalu menyampirkannya di bahu Jungkook. Tak lupa ia membenarkan selimut Taehyung juga bayinya.

Jimin hampir saja berteriak ketika mendengar Taehyung melenguh pelan jika saja Yoongi tak membekap mulutnya. Jihyun,istri Hoseok, selaku dokter yang menangani Taehyung segera menghampiri pasiennya.

Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya, menyesuaikannya dengan silau cahaya lampu. Aroma obat-obatan membuatnya sadar akan keberadaannya tanpa perlu bertanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati teman-temannya ada di ruangan yang sama juga Jihyun yang tersenyum di hadapannya.

Hampir saja Taehyung mengeluarkan suaranya jika Jihyun tidak memberi isyarat. Membuatnya menoleh ke samping tepat dimana wajah Jungkook berada tak jauh darinya. Gurat lelah yang terpancar disana membuat hati Taehyung mencelos.

Dengan amat pelan Taehyung berusaha duduk dibantu oleh Namjoon dan Hoseok, berusaha agar tidak mengusik Jungkook yang tertidur sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jungkook pada jemarinya. Taehyung segera merentangkan lengannya ketika Jihyun mengulurkan bayinya.

Senyuman manis terulas ketika menatap wajah polos bayinya. Bayi mungil dalam dekapannya ini benar-benar duplikat Jungkook. Detik berikutnya mata cantik bayi ini terbuka. Taehyung sempat terkesiap takut bayinya akan menangis namun nyatanya tidak. Bayinya hanya mengerjapkan mata mungilnya.

Obsidian Taehyung memburam oleh airmata. ''Apa Jungkook sudah memberinya nama?'', Taehyung bersuara pelan. Suaranya masih terdengar lemas.

''Belum. Dia menunggumu siuman sampai tidak tidur selama hampir 24 jam. Dia baru tertidur saat kami datang'', ujar Namjoon mewakili. Taehyung melirik suaminya yang tampak lelah. Bahkan ia tidak berganti pakaian. Taehyung tidak yakin Jungkook menyempatkan waktu untuk mengisi perutnya.

Taehyung menghela nafas, ia tahu Jungkook itu kuat tapi setidaknya ia harus memperhatikan kesehatannya. Seketika mereka mengalihkan atensi pada pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan Jihyun dengan botol susu bayi di tangannya.

Menit selanjutnya botol itu beralih ke tangan Taehyung dan sibuk dihisap oleh bayi dalam dekapannya. ' _'Uri princess_ lapar _ne_?'', Taehyung bergumam dengan begitu pelan.

.

.

Taehyung tahu Jungkook itu kuat. Sangat kuat malahan. Dia bisa memusnahkan satu kota dalam sekali jentikan tangan. Tapi tidak selamanya Jungkook itu tetap kuat. Beruntung bayinya sedang bersama kedua neneknya, jika tidak, mungkin bayi perempuan itu akan kembali menangis mendengar teriakan Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak panic ketika tubuh Jungkook limbung hendak menghantam lantai begitu pemuda itu berdiri jika saja Daehyun tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya. Dan beginilah akhirnya, Jungkook harus ikut berbaring dengan selang infuse tertancap di lengannya.

 _'_ _Jungkook kelelahan. Dia harus istirahat setidaknya tiga hari untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya',_

Ucapan Jihyun terngiang di benak Taehyung. Tanpa menunggu lama, Taehyung mengambil ponsel Jungkook dan menghubungi sekretarisnya untuk memintanya mengosongkan jadwal Jungkook selama pemuda itu sakit.

Semenit kemudian Taehyung kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Jungkook yang tampak gugup ketika Taehyung menatapnya. Lain halnya dengan Jungkook yang terbaring, kondisi Taehyung mulai membaik hingga bisa duduk di samping ranjang Jungkook.

Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa pasangan ini dirawat di ruangan yang sama. Rumah sakit ini masih dibawah label nama Jeon. Tiga hari kedepan mereka akan tinggal di VVIP Room Rumah Sakit ini.

Pintu terbuka membuat mereka mengalihkan atensi mereka. Yeonhee dengan menggendong bayi Taehyung juga diikuti Nayeon dibelakangnya memasuki ruangan. Yeonhee segera mengulurkan bayi mungil di dekapannya pada Jungkook.

Kening Taehyung berkerut bingung saat Jungkook memintanya mengambil alih bayi mereka. Meskipun sedikit kasihan dengan raut memelas Jungkook, Taehyung memilih menolak permintaannya.

''Tenang saja Jungkook-a, kau tidak akan melukai putrimu sendiri'', tutur Yeonhee. Wanita ini sudah menduganya sejak awal. Menantunya terkena Baby Blues.

''Kookie, kau takut menyentuh bayi kita?'', Jungkook menunjukkan raut menyesal. Taehyung semakin bingung. Seingatnya dulu Jungkook pernah menyelamatkan seorang bayi, lalu kenapa sekarang pemuda ini takut?

Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook,''Kau tidak akan melukainya,Kookie-a. Percaya padaku. Kau bahkan belum memberinya nama..'', Jungkook tampak menimang-nimang sebelum melirik ibu mertuanya. Dan Taehyung terpekik pelan saking senangnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Jungkook mulai nyaman menggendong bayinya. Taehyung berjaga di samping Jungkook sementara yang lainnya memilih keluar meninggalkan keluarga kecil tersebut.

''Tae, boleh aku yang memberinya nama?''

''Tentu saja, kau kan Ayahnya..''

Senyuman tersemat di wajah tampan Jungkook saat memandangi bayinya,''Namanya Sana. Jeon Sana''

.

.

END


	4. Chapter 4

**Memento Mori**

( **The Sequel of : Demion; The Story of Wasted Angel** )

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, and OC's

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, YAOI, Marriage life,Mpreg

Length: Chaptered

Rate: T

****Chapter 4****

~Jungkook is the Hottest Daddy~

Jungkook sibuk mondar-mandir di depan pintu sewarna tulang bak setrika panas. Tepat di belakangnya ada sosok gadis mungil dengan sebuah dot yang masih setia di bibir mungilnya. Matanya mengerjap polos sembari tetap mengikuti langkah orang dewasa di hadapannya yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Gurat khawatir terukir di wajah tampan Jungkook. Pasalnya, begitu ia bangun, ia tidak mendapati kehadiran Taehyung dan malah disambut tangisan gadis mungil ini yang tampak baru bangun juga dari tidurnya.

Bagaimana bisa Jungkook tidak khawatir?! Setelah membuatkan susu untuk putrinya ini, Jungkook segera meraih ponselnya. Ya, gadis mungil yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkahnya ini adalah putrinya. Namanya Sana, Jeon Sana. Bayi mungil yang Taehyung lahirkan kini berusia 3 tahun, bertransformasi menjadi gadis mungil nan menggemaskan.

Jungkook baru berhenti mondar-mandir begitu merasakan sebuah tarikan di celananya. Jungkook segera menoleh kearah Sana, kemudian berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka. ''Dimana Mommy?'', Tanya Sana sambil memeluk leher sang Ayah.

Jungkook segera menggendong tubuh mungil putrinya sebelum menjawab,''Mommy sedang pergi, jadi _Uri Princess_ hari ini akan bermain bersama Daddy, _okey_?'', Jungkook dapat merasakan putrinya mengangguk di bahunya dan Jungkook tersenyum setelahnya. Meskipun keberadaan Taehyung masih abu-abu, Jungkook masih punya Sana.

Jungkook mengecup pipi mulus Sana lalu berpura-pura mengernyit menatap putrinya,''Ada yang belum mandi disini hmm?'', Sana tergelak begitu sang Ayah bertanya sembari mengusakkan hidung mereka. Jungkook baru berhenti begitu Sana memohon dengan suaranya yang menggemaskan.

''Baiklah, Ayo kita mandi sekarang'', Begitu Jungkook menurunkan tubuhnya, Sana segera berlari ke kamar mandi sambil melepaskan semua pakaiannya hingga berceceran di lantai. Jungkook hanya bisa menggeleng sambil memunguti pakaian putrinya.

Dalam beberapa jam kedepan, Jungkook akan menghadapi tingkah hiperaktif putrinya. Setidaknya sampai Taehyung kembali.

.

.

Yang Taehyung ingat, ia masih berbaring di samping Jungkook sebelum bel rumahnya berbunyi. Jimin dan Seokjin datang kerumahnya, berceloteh tentang Hottest Daddy sebelum akhirnya ia terdampar disini bersama dua uke absurd, di sebuah pemandian air panas.

''Jangan khawatir, Tae. Jungkook tidak mungkin membakar Sana'', Taehyung memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Jimin. Ayolah, Jungkook tidak sebrutal itu.

''Setidaknya kembalikan ponselku. Aku tidak ingin Jungkook khawatir.'', Jimin tertawa mengejek sebelum mengulurkan ponsel Taehyung pada pemiliknya. Taehyung segera menghubungi Jungkook begitu ponselnya berada di tangannya.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya saat nada sambungnya terdengar begitu lama. Apa Jungkook marah?-batinnya.

 ** _'Tae..'_** , hampir saja Taehyung menjatuhkan ponselnya. Taehyung segera menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga,

"Hai Kook, maaf baru menghubungimu.", terdengar suara helaan nafas juga suara gaduh yang Taehyung yakini berasal dari putrinya. ** _'Iya, kau dimana hmm? Tangisan Sana menjadi alarm ku pagi ini..'_** , Taehyung tertawa pelan mendengar rajukan Jungkook, membuat Jimin mendekatkan telinganya ke ponsel Taehyung, sementara Seokjin hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah dua saudara ini.

"Mark menghubungiku pagi-pagi sekali tadi, ia memintaku menemaninya mencari WO untuk pernikahannya. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu", Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak bohong, Mark benar-benar menghubunginya dan memintanya menemani mencari WO yang bagus tapi sore nanti. Salahkan Jimin dan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya kemari.

Meskipun sedikit kasihan pada Jungkook yang harus menjaga Sana sendirian, tapi Taehyung tetap menyetujui ide Jimin juga Seokjin. Demi satu juta won yang akan ia dapatkan jika Jungkook tidak memintanya segera pulang. Hal ini juga berlaku pada Seokjin dan Jimin apabila Namjoon juga Yoongi tidak menghubungi mereka.

 ** _'Apa akan lama?'_** , suara Jungkook kembali terdengar. Taehyung tersenyum,"Sepertinya iya. Apa tidak apa-apa? Apa aku harus pulang sekarang?",Taehyung berusaha keras menahan tawanya sambil tetap berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar memelas.

 ** _'_** ** _Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. Kurasa kau juga butuh liburan, Tae. Aku akan menjaga Sana hari ini. Hati-hati ne? Jangan lupa makan dan jangan terlalu lelah'_** , Taehyung bersorak tanpa suara, sementara Jimin dan Seokjin tampaknya harus menyerah pada Our Hottest Daddy, Jungkook.

"Gumawo Kookie-a. Kalau tidak ingin masak, kau bisa mengajak Sana makan diluar. Kalau lelah, cukup berikan mainan puzzle nya, dan kau bisa istirahat.", terdengar suara tawa Jungkook, ** _'Arasseo.. Jangan khawatir sayang..'_** , Taehyung kembali tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Jungkook yang begitu pengertian.

 ** _'Oops, sepertinya Sana menghancurkan sesuatu.. Sudah dulu ya, hati-hati sayang. Saranghae..'_**. belum sempat Taehyung membalas 'Nado Saranghae', Jungkook sudah memutuskan panggilannya. Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya di meja yang tak jauh darinya, sebelum memandang kearah Seokjin dan Jimin disertai senyuman penuh arti juga alisnya yang bergerak naik turun.

"So... Siap menyerah dengan 1 juta won?"

.

.

 _Prang_

Obsidian Jungkook membulat saat mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang pecah,' _'Oops,_ sepertinya Sana menghancurkan sesuatu.. Sudah dulu ya, hati-hati sayang. _Saranghae.._ '', usai mematikan sambungan telfonnya, Jungkook segera menghampiri Sana.

Jungkook segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Sana yang dikelilingi pecahan porselen. Setelah mendudukannya di sofa , Jungkook segera memeriksa tubuh putrinya, memastikan permata kecilnya tidak terluka. Sementara Sana hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya si cantik Sana merasa bersalah.

Jungkook bernapas lega saat mendapati putrinya tidak terluka. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh mungil putrinya yang nampak bergetar. Isakan kecil dapat ditangkap indra pendengaran Jungkook, membuatnya tak tega untuk tidak mengusap punggung sempit putrinya.

''Hei, ada yang sakit _Sweetie_?'', Jungkook menangkup pipi Sana lembut, sembari mengusap lelehan airmata yang mengalir disana. Bocah itu menggeleng pelan. Jungkook tersenyum sebelum mengecup kening Sana.

''Jadi, apa yang membuat Princess Daddy menangis hmm?'', Jungkook bertanya lembut sambil membawa tubuh mungil Sana ke pangkuannya yang kini sudah duduk di sofa. Sesekali Jungkook mengusap surai Sana, berusaha menenangkan putrinya.

''Aku takut Mommy malah kalena melucak guci kecayangannya..'', obsidian Sana kembali berkaca-kaca. Jungkook segera memeluk Sana,'' Ssstt, Jangan menangis.. Mommy tidak akan marah..Mommy malah akan sedih kalau melihat Sana menangis..'', Sana segera mengusap airmatanya lalu kembali tersenyum, membuat Jungkook ikut tersenyum.

''Sekarang siapa yang lapar?'', Sana mengangkat tangan kanannya semangat. Jungkook lantas berdiri dengan menggendong Sana,''Ayo kita makan diluar..Uri Sana mau makan apa?'', Sana menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu seolah tengah berpikir,''Bulgogi'',pekiknya kemudian.

''Baiklah, kita makan bulgogi..''

.

.

Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Jungkook. Sana tidak rewel saat ia suapi. Sesekali Jungkook mengusap sudut bibir mungil putrinya yang terdapat sisa saus Bulgogi. Seisi restoran memandang kearah pasangan ayah dan anak ini. Ada yang memberi tatapan takjub, memuja, bahkan ada yang memotret mereka, hingga Jungkook merasa risih.

Begitu selesai membayar tagihan mereka, Jungkook segera membawa tubuh mungil putrinya memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di sisi jalan dan kembali ke rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sana tak henti-hentinya berceloteh sambil terus bertanya tentang apa yang ia lihat di jalanan sampai Jungkook kewalahan dibuatnya.

''Daddy, kenapa kita halus belhenti caat lampu melah?''

''Kenapa mobil bica belgelak?''

Hingga suara kecil Sana kini tak terdengar lagi karena bocah ini sudah tertidur bahkan ketika mereka belum sampai di rumah. Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Jungkook segera memarkirkan mobilnya di basement, menarik rem tangan sebelum keluar lebih dulu. Jungkook sedikit berlari kecil lalu membuka pintu mobil. Lengan kokohnya mengukung tubuh Sana kemudian menutup pintu mobil dengan kakinya.

Karena malas menghabiskan waktu lama dengan berjalan, Jungkook memutuskan berteleportasi langsung ke kamar Sana. Jungkook ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sana usai membaringkan putrinya, dan menyusul ke alam mimpi dengan sebelah lengannya memeluk tubuh sang putri.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar suara Namjoon yang meraung dari ponsel Seokjin, memintanya segera pulang. Padahal sekarang baru pukul 1 siang. Dengan kesal Seokjin mengeluarkan lembaran kertas bernilai lima ratus ribu won, menghempaskannya di meja di hadapan Jimin juga Taehyung sebelum beranjak pergi sambil menenteng tasnya. Sementara Jimin dan Taehyung sibuk ber-high five ria.

''Kita tidak mungkin terus disini kan? Ayo pergi ke tempat lain'', Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin keluar dari sana dan langsung memanggil taxi. Begitu mendapatkan taxi, mereka berdua segera memasukinya dan mereka memutuskan pergi ke rumah Mark.

.

.

Tak lama di rumah Mark, kali ini Jimin yang harus pulang. Lain halnya dengan Jimin yang sibuk berdecak kesal saat dihubungi olehYoongi, Taehyung malah tertawa kencang sambil memeluk perutnya. Sementara Mark hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah seniornya.

''Yess! Aku menang! _Saranghaeyo Jungkookie.._ '', pekik Taehyung senang sambil melompat-lompat bahkan memeluk Mark erat saking senangnya.

Usai memberikan uang lima ratus ribu wonnya pada Taehyung, Jimin segera pulang. Meskipun sedikit kesal, Jimin tetap memeluk bahkan mengecup kening Taehyung sebelum beranjak darisana.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, Mark dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk segera pergi mencari Wedding Organizer untuk Mark, agar Taehyung dapat segera pulang. Dengan menggunakan mobil Mark, mereka segera menuju WO kenalan Taehyung, yang mengurus pernikahannya dengan Jungkook dulu.

Beruntung tanpa menghabiskan waktu lama, Mark setuju menggunakan jasa WO pilihan Taehyung. Untuk konsep, Mark mengatakan ingin berkonsultasi bersama Taeyong terlebih dahulu. Jadi Taehyung dapat segera pulang, karena jujur Taehyung mulai khawatir pada Jungkook juga Sana.

' _'_ _Gumawo Hyung_ , sudah bersedia menemaniku..'', ungkap Mark dalam perjalanan ke rumah Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum sembari mengusak surai Mark. Ia tidak menyangka Mark sudah beranjak dewasa bahkan akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan.''Tidak masalah. Kau bisa selalu menghubungiku jika butuh bantuan, _Mark-ie_..''

Mark tersenyum manis sembari menggumamkan 'terima kasih'. Rumah minimalis Taehyung sudah dapat dijangkau oleh obsidian Mark. Taehyung menghela nafas lega begitu Mark menghentikan mobilnya,''Kau khawatir sekali ya _Hyung_? Maaf mengganggu waktumu hyung..'', Mark menunjukkan raut menyesal, membuat Taehyung sedikit tak enak hati.'' _Eeyy_ , tidak apa-apa.. Aku justru berterima kasih, karena kau aku dapat satu juta won, hehe.'', Mark tertawa mendengarnya,''Ya sudah, tidak ingin mampir dulu hmm?'', tawar Taehyung begitu keluar dari mobil. Mark menggeleng sebagai jawaban,''Terima kasih _hyung_ , aku harus segera pulang.. titip salam untuk Sana dan Jungkook _hyung_ ya..''

''Ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan ya..'', Mark melambaikan tangannya sebelum mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Taehyung.

Hanya sepi yang Taehyung dapati begitu memasuki rumahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sambil melangkah menuju kamar Sana. Perlahan Taehyung membuka pintu berwarna putih tulang dengan aksen bunga juga tulisan 'Sana's Room' tertempel disana.

Taehyung tidak dapat menahan senyumannya ketika obsidiannya mendapati pemandangan yang begitu manis. Jungkook tidur di samping Sana sambil memeluknya, sementara tangan mungil Sana tersampir di pipi Jungkook.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Taehyung mendekati ranjang Sana lalu duduk di tepiannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sana membuka matanya sambil menangis pelan, mungkin terusik oleh kedatangan Taehyung. Karena khawatir akan membangunkan Jungkook yang tampak lelah, Taehyung segera menggendong Sana sembari menepuk punggungnya agar tenang,

 _''_ _Sstt, cup cup cup_ , nanti Sana bisa membangunkan Daddy..'',bisik Taehyung pelan, membuat Sana berhenti merengek dan menoleh kearah Jungkook yang masih tertidur.

''Daddy tampan cekali.. cepelti pangelan di buku Cana..'',gumam Sana polos di gendongan Taehyung. Taehyung tidak menampik gumaman Sana, karena jujur, Jungkook memang sangat tampan. Apalagi saat tertidur seperti ini..

''Mommy cucu..'',suara Sana menyadarkan Taehyung dari kegiatan 'Mari mengagumi wajah Jeon Jungkook'. Ia segera membawa Sana keluar sebelum bocah ini kembali merengek. Sebelum itu, Taehyung menyempatkan untuk mengecup pipi Jungkook.

.

.

Begitu membuka matanya, dengan refleks Jungkook menoleh kesampingnya, tempat Sana tertidur tadinya. Namun Onyxnya tak mendapati kehadiran putrinya. Panik mulai melingkupi hatinya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia segera keluar dari kamar bernuansa soft pink tersebut.

Jungkook mulai bernapas lega saat mendapati putrinya sedang sibuk dengan mainan puzzle-nya, juga eksistensi Taehyung yang duduk di sofa dengan mata tertuju ke televisi di depannya.

Senyuman jahil terlukis di bibir Jungkook. Dengan tiba-tiba ia duduk di samping Taehyung, ''Sedang menonton apa?'', tanyanya membuat Taehyung sontak menoleh dan…

 _Cup_

Bibirnya menempel di bibir Taehyung. Seolah tanpa menggubris keberadaan bocah dibawah umur disana, Jungkook menahan tengkuk Taehyung lalu melumat bibir Taehyung lembut. Jungkook baru melepasan pagutan mereka saat Taehyung menepuk dadanya.

Taehyung segera menggeplak kepala Jungkook begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Meskipun sedikit meringis, Jungkook masih bisa tertawa. Lain halnya dengan Taehyung yang merasakan pipinya memanas.

''Kau bisa menodai otak polos Sana, Jeon Jungkook!'',desis Taehyung kesal. Jungkook segera merangkul pinggang Taehyung, menipiskan jarak mereka.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung lama, hingga Taehyung kembali merona sambil menoleh kearah Jungkook,''Apa?''

''Aku sudah menjaga Sana seharian, mana hadiahku?''

''Jadi kau tidak ikhlas menjaga putrimu sendiri?!'', pekik Taehyung kesal dengan mata membulat. Jungkook tampak gugup saat Taehyung memelototinya.

''Bukan begitu sayangku.. Ini pertama kalinya kau meninggalkanku seharian bersama Sana.. Jadi, boleh aku minta hadiah?''

''Tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa..'', lanjutnya terburu-buru. Kemudian hening melingkupi mereka. Jungkook pura-pura sibuk bermain bersama Sana, sementara Taehyung nampak berpikir. Benar juga, Taehyung harusnya berterima kasih pada Jungkook.

Taehyung berdehem keras membuat Jungkook menoleh,''Baiklah, mau hadiah apa?'', netra Taehyung bergerak random menghindari tatapan Jungkook. Entah kenapa ia jadi menyesal bertanya pada Jungkook begitu melihat tatapan mesum Jungkook.

''Adik untuk Sana?'', Sana segera menoleh dengan semangat begitu mendengar kata adik.

''Adik? Boleh aku minta adik laki-laki?'', Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti,''Tentu saja sayang, Daddy akan berikan adik laki-laki.. iyakan Mommy?''

''Yeah.. Aku akan punya _Namdongcaeng_..'', pekikan senang Sana berbanding terbalik dengan Taehyung yang justru menelan ludah gugup.

'Aku akan susah berjalan lagi..', Taehyung meratapi nasib tubuhnya dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

Jungkook memang Hottest Daddy, tapi jangan lupakan kalau ia juga pervert.

End


End file.
